cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Midway
|area = 302.554 sq mi. |population = 317,100 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = League of Small Superpowers |currency = Union of Midway Dollar $ (UMD) |literacy = 93.12% |cctld = .um |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = UTC -11:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Union of Midway (also referred to as the UM or simply Midway) is a sovereign nation located on Midway Atoll, and neighboring islands. The nation is the only known nation to have a Totalitarian Democracy as a form of government and has been using this form of government since shortly before the start of the PB-NpO War. The nation was formed shortly after the dissolution of the United States. At one point the Union fell apart, however the Union was once again reformed on December 6th, 2010. Etymology The term "Midwayan" was coined by the nations leader, Zabuza825, during the formation of the Union of Midway. Midwayan refers to anyone living in or having citizenship in the Union of Midway. The word "Midway" was coined by the United States of America before the dissolution of the US, and was coined because was about halfway between North America and Asia. The term "Union" was used because the Union of Midway was created when several different nations united under the banner of one nation. History Main Article: History of the Union of Midway the Midway-Darkest Empire Wars (known as the War for Power in the Darkest Empire) First Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War Soon after a nation known as The Darkest Empire formed relations between the two nations dramatically decreased. To the point of a cold war, and eventually the Union of Midway was invaded by the Darkest Empire. The Darkest Empire was eventually brought to a halt thanks to negotiations between LoSS and TIO. The Union of Midway didn't have any problems recovering from the war, though the same could not be said for the Darkest Empire until a few nations from The Imperial Order gave Aid. the Inter-War Period During the Inter-War Period the Union of Midway had massive recovery operations in order to restore their Union, and in the process expanded via many ways. But they didn't focus on their mlitary and as it became weaker the Darkest Empire seized the chance, and peace was broken. the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War The second war didn't go so well for the Union of Midway. The Darkest Empire attacked the Union of Midway because of the harsh terms of the agreement made after the last war. After the outbreak of the war the alliance of the Darkest Empire, The Imperial Order (TIO), and the LoSS where negotiating for peace. But only after the Darkest Empire receive direct orders to stop their offensive, did the fighting stop. The Darkest Empire has recently fell apart, and that threat to Midwayan security is no more. Temporary disbandment and Reformation of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway was temporarily disbanded after the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. The different territories went their separate ways for the longest time all of them still clinging to the old ways of the Union. Eventually the Territory of Aldebaran decided to reform the Union of Midway, the smaller territories agreed to rejoin without a fuss but the major ones remain independent. Nonetheless the Union of Midway was reborn. Rise of the Totalitarian State Though the Union of Midway started off as a Democracy, the government was switched to a Republic when the people desired, in this time it underwent a large military buildup. This resulted in a effective Rule by the Military, resulting in a new totalitarian state being born. However this totalitarian state maintained the unions belief for freedom. Eventually the position of president was replaced with the position of Emperor. Then the position of Vice President was scrapped and replaced with the position of President. PB-NpO War The PB-NpO War is the first war the Union of Midway fought in. The Union of Midway supported LoSS in the war on the CSN-LoSS Front. The PB-NpO Party of Midway staged a coup during this time, and temporarily took control over the government. However an age of anarchy followed and afterwards the old government of the Union of Midway was restored. On February 28, 2011 LoSS was given white peace in the PB-NpO War. This brought the Union of Midway out of the PB-NpO War as well. The Union of Midway is currently undergoing post-war rebuilding efforts. The Union of Midway was accepted into STOP on February 14th. Jihad War of the United States of JBR The United States of JBR declared war on a terrorist organization known as the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance (AIL), and asked STOP signatories to assist them. The Union of Midway declared war on AIL and the National Revolutionary Front (FNR), a terrorist organization in Midway, on March 11th, 2011. This made the Union of Midway join the pro-JBRican side of the war. Midwayan Civil War The Red Front, a organization that is part of the Communist Party of Midway was formed on March 21, 2011 by members of the Communist Party of Midway in order to expand the ideology. At first, the Red Front fought along side the Union of Midway, however on April 8th, 2011, the Red Front declared war on the Union of Midway, starting the Midwayan Civil War. The Red Front attacked Aldebaran, Eastern City, Sand Islet City, and Kure City. They also secured control over a portion of the Far Eastern Territory. On April 9, 2011, the city of Aldebaran was lost to the Red Front which established the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (MSFSR). The United States of JBR declared war on the Red Front and MSFSR. On April 25th, 2011, just one day later, the Armistice was signed that brought an end to the war. Military The military of the Union of Midway is strong, and maintained. First organized primarily by those of Japanese ethnicity, so the flag of the navy was made in honor of the founders. The soldiers are trained in the Bushido code of honor regardless of their ethnicity, and are all expected to be willing to die if it means helping their nation. The first war that the reformed Union of Midway fought was the PB-NpO War, in which the Union of Midway fought for LoSS in. The typical prefix for ships in the Midwayan Navy is MNS, which stands for Midwayan Naval Ship. Military service is not mandatory, and anyone in the age range of 18-40 is allowed to join. Every so often draft laws may be placed if the nation is at war. Division Alpha Division Alpha is the Midwayan . They consist of the most elite soldiers within the Midwayan Army. All soldiers within Division Alpha are hand-picked by the leadership, and only soldiers that have shown exemplary military service are chosen. Those selected go through a year long special training course in order to have them familiarized with the high-risk nature of special operations. Division Alpha is currently composed of 5 squads. Division Alpha was created near the end of the PB-NpO War: CSN-LoSS Front. During which time their performance exceeded any and all expectations that the government of the Union of Midway had for them. Office of State Security The Office of State Security (OSS) is the intelligence agency of the Union of Midway, and is led by Zhou Guofeng. Though it is an . They operate through both . The legal resident spy operates in embassy's established by the Union of Midway, and thus can claim diplomatic immunity if caught. Legal resident spy's are extremely rare in the OSS, and often times are never deployed. This is because the Union of Midway has friendly relations with all of the nations that they have embassy's in. The illegal resident spy operates outside the embassy's, and thus cannot claim diplomatic immunity if caught. Illegal resident spy's are more common in the OSS, as the Union of Midway still has a large sense of distrust for nations in the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and the OSS conducts operations within CSN nations but the Union of Midway has no embassy's in them. The OSS classifies legal resident spy's as Agents and illegal resident spy's as Non-Official Cover (NOC). Their headquarters are in Aldebaran. Office of Criminal Investigations The Office of Criminal Investigations (OCI) is a government agency of the Union of Midway that serves both as a body and a internal and is led by Hua Enlai. They have investigative jurisdiction over most federal crimes. They also have investigative jurisdiction over threats to national security, such as terrorist organizations, so long as they cooperate with the OSS and military of the Union of Midway. Their headquarters are in Aldebaran, but they have multiple field offices throughout other area's of the nation. Culture The culture of the Union of Midway is one that is very mixed containing elements from all the cultures in the world. The Midwayan culture combines many influences from , and . Though it can often be described as a combination of and . Language There are several languages in the Union of Midway along with the official languages. English and Japanese are spoken by a majority of the population. German and Italian consist of a majority of the other languages, though there are many other languages spoken in the Union of Midway. A majority of all Midwayans are bilingual. Religion There are many religions in the Union of Midway. This is because the government of the Union of Midway believes in freedom of religion, and allows citizens to practice any or no religion. There are many religions in the Union of Midway, but the largest religions are , , , and . Many denominations of different religions in the Union of Midway, such as . Education Education often starts in the Union of Midway at age 4, where the child will begin receiving mandatory education from preschool to the end of Middle School. In the Union of Midway, high school is not mandatory. This is because in order to enter high school you need to pass a high-school entrance exam given to the student by the school the student is applying for. If a student chooses to go to high school and graduates they may choose to enter College, and eventually University. There are 5 variations of school in the Union of MIdway: Preschool, Elementary, Middle (Junior), High, and Higher education (Colleges, Universities). Citizens can choose either public or private schools. Public schools are generally endorsed by the Government and religious organizations. Subjects that are part of Midwayan education are: Math, Science, History, Language Arts, and several electives. Some schools teach commonly avoided subjects as well. Sports Sports is a very important part of Midwayan culture. The most popular sport in the Union of Midway is baseball, with soccer at second. Various sports organizations, or "leagues", exist in order to help organize events. Martial arts is also popular among many Midwayans. It is common for youth between ages 5-13 to participate in sports at various youth organizations. Many sporting events are anticipated by citizens, and many citizens watch them from their homes. Major events are also streamed on the internet in order to let Midwayans that can't watch the event on television to watch the event using their computers, cellphones and any other internet-accessible device that supports video streaming. Food The cuisine of the Union of Midway is similar to the Japanese diet. Like Japanese cuisine it is based in combining staple foods, typically rice or noodles, with a soup, and okazu (dishes made from fish, meat, vegetable, tofu and the like) to add flavor to the staple food. These are normally flavored dahi, miso, and soy sauce and are normally low in fat and high in salt. Japanese dishes such as and are popular in the Union of Midway. The best Sushi in Midway can be found in Sushi-ya, which offer many different types of Sushi but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety, likewise the best Ramen in Midway can be found in Ramen-ya, which offer many Ramen dishes but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety. Seafood is common in the Union of Midway, this is because of the abundance of fish in some of the surrounding waters. Fishing laws are in place to prevent overfishing. Foods from other areas of the world, such as the hamburger, taco, burrito and other dishes, have become popular in the Union of Midway as well and can be found in many restaurants in the Union of Midway. Government Main Article: Government of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway's government is normally kept at whatever government the people desire, as there is a belief engraved in the people of the Union of Midway that a government should listen to the desires of the people. This engraved belief has even led to the CPM to restore the old government of the Union of Midway even before the promised deadline, the end of the PB-NpO War. Totalitarian Democracy The Union of Midway's government is a mix between a Democracy, Republic, Monarchy and Totalitarian State. Better known as a Totalitarian Democracy. In a totalitarian democracy there is a Royal Family that holds some power, and a Federal Government divided into 3 branches (Executive, Legislative, and Judicial). Every province in a totalitarian democracy has a Provincial Committee, that holds all power over provincial affairs. Technology The Union of Midway is one of the leading nations when it comes to technology. This came out of necessity, as the islands in the area became too small for the population. They are also leading in the technology to make . This also came out of necessity, as the population began building cities in open ocean, such as what happened in the Far Eastern Territory. The Union of Midway is researching alternate energy sources to use, as there are not that much oil deposits on the nations location. is most commonly used, however the government is currently researching . Political Parties The Union of Midway has many political parties. There are 4 major political parties, and many other smaller political parties. In order for a political party to be official and permitted to take part in elections it must register with the government. This process is as simple as having the Party Chairman fill out and turn in a form to the local court/council who will review it only to see that all the mandatory area's are filled out before passing it to the State Committee for approval (which is mandatory unless the local court/council missed something). List of Major Political Parties List of Other Notable Political Parties Notable Defunct Political Parties See Also Category:Union of Midway